What's in a name?
by ironlegion
Summary: A small Gocup one-shot around the startling revelation of Gogo's real name.


After a long romantic evening around San Fransokyo, Hiccup and Gogo arrived outside of her apartment. Hiccup hopped off her bike and walked her up to the door.

"So, I guess this is your stop." He said, looking around awkwardly.

"I guess it is." Said Gogo.

Hiccup turned red and coughed nervously into his hand. "Well I should get going, you know don't want to be, uh, late for class tomorrow." He tried to walk away, but then found his hand being tugged in the opposite direction by his girlfriend. He turned and saw her grinning at him slyly.

"I think we can afford to be a little late." She slowly pulled him closer to her by lightly pulling his arm backward until his face was right above hers. He leaned his head downward, their lips about to meet.

BAM! The two young lovers pulled apart when the front door was slammed open. Standing in the doorway was a black haired slim figured Korean woman in her mid-40s with her arms crossed and a knowing look on her face.

Gogo panicked." _Eomma?!"_ She said, surprised. Then she gulped and asked. "What are you doing here?"

With the little amount of Korean he had picked up from her, Hiccup realized that she had called the woman "mom". Looking closer, he realized she looked like a slightly older Gogo minus the purple dyed parts of her hair.

"Well, I came by to surprise you but I didn't expect you and your boyfriend to be out here making out all night." Her mother replied

"We weren't making out!" Gogo cried indignantly, her whole face flushing. Hiccup merely spluttered trying to think up a response.

Her mother snickered. "Relax, I'm just teasing. But please come in. I want to hear all about your studies."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "I guess I should be going."

"Oh, no,no,no. You come in too. I want to get to know the young man my daughter won't stop telling me about."

"Mom!" Gogo hissed.

"It's getting really late." Hiccup said.

Gogo's mother raised an eyebrow and replied. "From what I heard you can afford to be a bit late."

Ten minutes later, Hiccup and Gogo were sitting on her couch waiting for her mother to finish a pot of tea. Both of their faces the color of a baboons behind.

Gogo's mom walked over with the teapot and placed three cups on the coffee table. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, _Eomma._ "

"Thanks Mr's Tanaka."

She smiled. "Please, you're dating my daughter. Call me Leiko." She finished pouring their tea and pulled over a chair to sit opposite to them. She watched hiccup take a sip of tea. "It's nice to meet the man who won over my little Ethel."

Hiccup attempted to gasp, but accidently inhaled the tea he'd been drinking and started choking. He stood up, trying to clear his throat. Gogo was momentarily paralyzed, staring at her mother with an expression of pure horror.

"Ethel, don't just sit there. Help the boy!"

Gogo clenched her fist, stood up, and smacked Hiccup hard on the back causing him to hack up the tea.

"I-I'm good." Hiccup coughed as he sat back down.

"Great." Gogo mumbled.

"Oh that's so good. I'd hate to have to my daughter's first relationship ended by some tea!" Leiko joked.

She started talking about her own relationship with Gogo's father. As she did, Hiccup looked over at Gogo and mouthed. " _Ethel?"_

Gogo's response was to show him her fist and then punch it into the palm of her hand. He immediately focused back on the story her mom was telling.

For the rest of the evening Gogo wouldn't even look at him. Her mom told him stories about all the stunts she'd get into when she was younger, including one story where she managed to break her arm, a door, and a rare family vase. He told her about some of his engineering work and his time living in San Fransokyo. After almost an hour, she escorted the two back to the doorway.

"So long Hiccup. It was nice meeting you." She said.

"You too Leiko." He said. After she went back inside he looked over and saw Gogo still sulking. "So, _Ethel?"_

"Don't." Gogo pleaded.

"Oh come on. Is this why you've never let me see your license or do you really just not have one?" He asked sarcastically.

"I said shut up!" She snapped.

Hiccup winced, realizing he'd stepped on a touchy subject. "Hey, it's really no big deal."

"Yes it is." Gogo groaned. "The only people who know my real name are Fred, Wasabi, and Honey, and I've sworn them to secrecy under threat of painful repercussions."

"Well I think it's a pretty name. Ethel." Hiccup reassured her.

She snorted. "Yeah right. Ethel is the name you give to a frumpy librarian, or a mousey quiet schoolteacher or-."

"A beautiful, funny, smart, slightly insane bike courier?" Hiccup asked.

Gogo's got a small grin on her face. "I guess."

"Gogo, my dad named me Hiccup. Trust me, I know better than anyone else about embarrassing names." He placed his arms on her shoulders and got her to look him in the eyes. "I don't care what your name is. I love you for you."

Her grin grew into a thankful smile. "Hiccup…"

"Unless your name was Astrid. Then things might be a bit weird."

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Nerd." She looked back at her door. "I should go or my mom might come out and embarrass me some more. Later Hiccup."

"Later Ethel."

She glared at him for a second before pulling him in and pressing her lips against his. Then she released him, smirked, waved at him and said. "See you." Before going inside and shutting the door.

Hiccup just stood there, thinking about the amazing person he loved, No matter what her name was.

* * *

 **So, I know I've made clear my lack of real romantic experience and my difficulty with writing romantic stories, but In this case I felt that I was needed to throw in my idea for a story I've had for some time.**

 **Ever since seeing Big Hero 6 I've been shocked by the lack of HiccupxGogo Stories. I feel like they could have a lot of chemistry and have thus been shocked by the non-existant amount of fanfiction or fanart and have taken it upon myself to provide something for myself and all those Gocup fans who have had a ship not been made more prevelant. Please leave some feedback on this story.**


End file.
